New Beginnings
by RinAmane0913
Summary: 'Everything is not what it seems ' Mai and her twin Maiko along with their class teacher, Marie, meet SPR. What will happen? Will they give them their full support? Would new friendships and relationships start? What if their are secrets uncovered? R&R. NOTE : The story is based from the beginning and Gene is alive. Pairings will be there. This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there,**_

 _ **Ria9013 here! I'm not gonna keep this long so I am just saying a few things. Firstly, I'm sorry, to all those who started to read my previous post.**_

 _ **This new story is based on**_ _ **Ghost Hunt**_ _ **, I finished watching/reading it and got an awesome inspiration. This story will be great ( if I say so myself ) and I am blabbing off . Well please read the story!**_

 _ **Ciao!**_

* * *

" Maiko! Wait for me!" Shouted a short, petite brunette. She was wearing her PE uniform, and had her brown hair held back with a headband. Her choco-brown eyes trailing behind the girl who she called 'Maiko'. Maiko had long, brown hair tied back in a pony. She too was wearing a tracksuit, smirking at the antics of the girl chasing her. She let out a sigh and turned around, "Mai, ever heard of 'punctuality', " she paused, picking up a leaf from Mai's head, her chocolate brown eyes scanning her twin for any other mess. Mai just huffed and headed for the changing room.

* * *

" Welcome!" Said a blonde-haired woman to an extremely pissed teen , who she assumed as one of the members of the 'Ghost hunters' SPR. " I am Marie Strauss, but please call me Marie," she said with a smile that could melt anyone's heart; Her crystal clear-blue eyes seemed to make everyone calm, her blond hair held back slightly with a bun; " I am a teacher here. I shall escort you to the Principal's office."

The so called Boss smirked, causing a slight uproar amongst a few girls. He and his team followed the teacher to the Principal.

* * *

" Hello, My name is Kazuya Shibuya, boss of SPR. And this is my team- my assistant, Koujo Lin, our researcher, Osamu Yasuhara, our mediums Genichi Shibuya and Masako Hara, priest Father John Brown, Buddhist monk , Houshou Takigawa and priestess Ayako Matsuzaki. We will be taking up your case." The Principal relieved told them that Ms. Strauss, who escortedthem would take care of their needs, if they had any requests of sorts. The team left the cabin and headed to class 1-A.

" Kazuya, tell us about the case at least... " said Monk. they were about to enter the class. Gene (Genichi) knocked on the door, and was surprised to see it open immediately by a boy. Kazuya ignored the boy and spoke to the teacher - Marie, " Ma'am the Principal told us to speak with you..." he was cut off by the bell and the students racing out the door as school had ended. The teacher giggled and said, " I am really sorry, but would just give me a minute.. " she smiled and looked up towards the last beach near the windows. There were two girls there, one was smiling at her while the other was glaring at her. "Mai and Maiko, may I know what is the problem.. don't look at me like that Maiko, I believe that you twins do know what I am referring to. " her voice was stern , unlike before she really did sound like a teacher ready to give a bad student a punishment. The SPR team seemed shocked when one of the students, Maiko said, " It was Kei's fault , he was flirting with us." Mai just mumbled something like ' Be happy that he's not hurt.' " Mai. And. Maiko. Come. Here. Right. Now." Marie's tone had a slight hint of anger which the girls must have sensed as they obediently came down. " Flirting or not, you could have just told me but you didn't." " But.." " No buts, Mai. Breaking a branch or making me throw a chalk at someone doesn't count as an accident, especially when I taught you two as to how you should control your PK. " As Marie finished she received a question from Genichi, " They are also Psychic? You too?" As an answer Marie smiled, Mai giggled and Maiko smirked, "It ain't a crime and you too are one so you are not in a place to say that."

* * *

 _ **And that's it!**_

 _ **It was just an intro chapter. The next chapter onwards their will be a case.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_

 ** _See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiya folks!**_

 _ **It's been just a day and I have 32 viewers... I am so proud! Well I know it's not a big number but for my first story it's great!**_

 _ **Well now for the story...**_

 **Kazuya's POV**

 _I couldn't understand as to why these girls were so indifferent._ Gene was just surprised at Maiko's reply, every one were. Just then a few students knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Marie, she moved towards the door smiling. A girl came in and looked around, she seemed confused as to why we were here. On looking at me and Gene, she and her friends (I presume) blushed and I couldn't help but smirk. " Michiru, what are you doing here? " asked Maiko. The girl, Michiru just looked at her and sighed, " We got the suggestion lists from each of the classes. They were all quite worried for you guys, even though it is for the Cultural Festival.." "Don't worry, we will be fine. So give us the papers and go home, 'k? " said Mai, with a smile that made her look even cuter.. _wait, did i just say that she looked cute.._

 **Nobody's POV**

" I'll be heading to the Council room. So come quick." Said Maiko carrying a few fat files. Mai just nodded in reply. " Maiko wait. I told you not to go alone anywhere.. argh! Just listen will you!" Said/shouted Marie, holding a few bundles of papers.

Maiko had left the room before Marie could complete her sentence. Suddenly a scream was heard followed by a few girls shouting 'Watch out' or 'Maiko'. In just a few seconds the long haired brunette was dragged in the class by an invisible force.

She was struggling to get out of the spirit's grip. It had used her hair itself to strangle her and now made her float in the air. All the people in the classroom were shocked by what they saw. Marie was the first one to get out from the shock and began chanting a small mantra. As soon as she finished, Maiko kicked out her legs and an ear - splitting scream filled the room. She was about to fall on the ground when Gene managed to catch her.

"Ugh.. Thanks for catching me.." said Maiko, wheezing. Mai just went to her and gave her some water from her bag. After some time, all of them went to the Student Council Room. The SPR team was quite surprised to know that they twins were the only students in the Student Council.

While walking towards the Student Council Room , they heard some students giggling and immediately a bucket full of water was poured on Maiko. She managed to save the files but was dripping wet. Marie just went and began scolding the students. Maiko ignored what was happening in her surroundings and took the papers Mai was carrying and walked away.

On reaching the door of the Council room, a boy came to Mai, "President, these are the posters that are needed to be put here. " Mai just whispered something in his ears and he left. She turned to Gene, "This is the key, go in." Then she started putting up the posters, Takigawa and John helped her.

 **Gene's POV**

On receiving the key I opened the door, just enough for me to look in. _Oh shit._ Inside was Maiko - she was changing her clothes - her skirt was on the ground and she was about to remove her shirt, luckily for me she was still wearing her undergarments, but I still had a view of her body. _She looked damn Se-_ _._ I slammed the door shut and asked Mai, " Where is the boys washroom? " My cheeks were still flushed, as I gave her back the keys and headed to the washroom. I heard Yasuhara calling out to me but I ignored hime and went in. I was splashing water again and again on my face when Yasuhara came, " Oh God! Gene you look like a tomato!" He was laughing while l remembered to get back at him later. _She looks so pretty, no SEXY. Shit. I can't get her out of my head._ Behind me a guy with black hair smirked, "You must be the so-called Ghost Hunters. I will only tell you one thing - stay away from Maiko. And just for your info I am Kei Onozuki. " and he left.

On coming back to the Council room, I saw Mai and my brother snickering and I just looked away. Maiko was glaring at me and I just mouthed a sorry to her. Marie came in the class with some cups. "Genichi, don't feel that guilty. Maiko to was in fault." She said with a smile.

My brother was about to pick a cup when Marie, " Kazuya, that yellow cup - the one with the silver designs is mine. I have got some tea for all of you, and some coffee as well. Take whatever you please. And just for your information, me, Mai and Maiko will be helping you out with this case. But before anything just give us a few minutes."

As if on cue all of us sat on the sofa opposite the President's desk. Mai just took the papers and sat down on her desk - she was the president, and Maiko was the Vice president. Marie was correcting some papers while Mai and Maiko were doing their respective work.

After 10 minutes they got up and said that they were done. Maiko just walked towards me and said in a low voice, " I ain't gonna be letting you go.." I just shuddered at her threat.

 **Nobody's POV**

" I'll fill you in on the case again." Said Marie sitting on a chair opposite to the sofa. " As the Principal said we are facing some supernatural beings, and it is affecting the students. Our school always has been a meeting placefor spirits and majority of themare good ones, but nowadays there is a certain risk for anyone to converse with them. The spirits seem to hold a grudge on the Student Council and have attacked it's members more than once , and the spirits which attack them are actually the most good-natured spirits. The members of the Council, excluding these two, have resigned and quite a lot of them are bunking school. And we three too have tried to talk with them but they don't listen to us.." " And nowadays they are even attacking Marie!" Interrupted Mai. Lin was writing down the details of the case, and the others were paying attention to every detail. Marie just sighed. Maiko took out a small notepad and said, " Well, since you are going to look through this case, you will need some things. Please (giving a slight stress on the word) tell me your requirements." Kazuya bluntly said, " We will require a room with a lot of electrical outlets as a base and three rooms for sleeping. " " Staying over, huh?" "Yes." A sudden shaking of the room and flickering of the lights made them freeze. Especially because of what they saw in front of them.

 _ **And that's it!**_

 _ **I am not a cliffy fan but I couldn't help it. I already have decided what is in front of them but I will give you a small challenge - guess what is in front of them.**_

 _ **And to you viewers, the authors notes in the top will be from when I start writing, and I just wanted to inform you of a poll I am holding, please check it out.**_

 _ **I won't be posting every day but maybe twice per week. No promises!**_

 _ **Bye R &R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kon'nichiwa!**_

 _ **I am back!**_

 _ **As I said, I would post once every week, so here I did. Sadly I didn't get any answers to my question about what they saw.. but it's ok. I am happy with the way the story is progressing..**_

 _ **Well not to waste time, On with the story!**_

* * *

The lights switched on. In front of them was a horrifying sight. Two spirits, a boy and girl, blood dripping from their head standing on either side of a white board pointing at the message written in blood 'Die! Die Nozomi! Die! Life is not for you! You Bitch! ' The boy gave a creepy smile, his eyes were red with blood and his sister (or what they assumed) had bandages, soaked in blood, tied around her eyes which were also dripping with blood. She was frowning. But the kids' mouths seemed stitched to that expression.

Shocked at the sight in front of them, their movement stopped. Takigawa got a hold of himself when the spirits began moving towards them, "Na Ma Ku San Ban Dan Bazare Dan Kan" he kept on chanting the mantra until the spirit's vanished.

After everyone recovered from the shock Ayako said, " What the hell was that! Who..!" Maiko cupped her face and said her to keep quite. Mai got some tea for everyone and a cup of coffee for her sister, " I think that there might have been a student named Nozomi in the Student Council and that the spirit is wanting revenge or something on/from her and the council. " Kazuya nodded, "But it doesn't make sense as to why she would attack us on the first day itself, any spirit when confronted with strangers will start with slow attacks but with such a violent attack..." " ...There must be something that is provoking it." Finished Genichi. Marie nodded and said, " I and the girls will help you out. But first we need to clean this (points at the white board ) up and also help you set up your base and the other rooms." Maiko opened the windows and a cold breeze went in the room making Mai, Masako and John shudder. "I'll say, it will be faster if we make groups..A few to clean up that mess and the remaining to help make up the other rooms." she added with a smirk, "and better finish it up before my sister and Marie freak out 'cause of.." her voice was muffled due to Mai clasping her mouth. Marie simply glared at her - she seemed so out of character.

"Whatever it was it isn't too happy. I can still sense it around.." Masako said, she was slightly pale and was sitting on the sofa. " As a medium myself I understand that feeling Hara-san. " Mai gave a small smile as she cleaned the board. Marie had gone somewhere and her sister along with Gene, Lin, Takigawa and Ayako was fixing the rooms she and John were cleaning the board. " So Mai, why is it that you and your sister didn't resign?" John asked. Mai just smiled. " Hurry up and finish it." Came a blunt order from Kazuya. Mai huffed, " For your information , I do not work under you. And I can clearly see that you and your brother are using fake names. Though for what I don't know." " A person only uses a fake name when they are either lying or they need to hide their reality." Maiko finished. She had entered the room with the others the same moment when Mai had retorted to Kazuya. Lin looked slightly surprised as to how they got to know about it. Gene chuckled and Kazuya smirked and said, " So you are not as foolish as you look. Though you could use your brain a bit more." " Ugh! You're such a narcissist, I know! I'll call you Naru from now. Naru as in Narcissist." Mai stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Marie giggled as Gene filled her in on what she missed when Lin asked her where had she gone to. " Just getting some things.." and smiled at him. Gene slowed her down saying that he needed to talk to her. " I want to say sorry to Maiko but.." Marie shook her head and said, " Gene , she is never honest with her own self and she has a different..no difficult personality. I think that you should talk to her about it. " Genichi nodded in reply and called out to Maiko. Marie smiled _young love.._ "You are quite a schemer." Marie jumped slightly and turned around, " Oh, it's you.." she sighed and pulled Lin along towards the base.

They had decided to use the staff room on the second floor as the base and the infirmary and the club rooms as their sleeping quarters.

* * *

Gene was talking with Maiko, "I am really sorry about what happened in the council room... I didn't mean it. " " I'll decide that. But before anything just let me tell you one thing - stay away from Kei Onozuki. He spells trouble. He will try his best to interfere with your work.. Tell your friends about it too. And if he tries anything funny tell me about it." Maiko stated with a cold look in her eyes. " Does he have black hair?" Piped Yasuhara. Mai nodded and said, " How do you know?" " We met him in the washroom. He said us (Gene) to stay away from Maiko.." _**Oh really now..**_

* * *

" Any one else hungry? " said Takigawa trying to get some other topic to talk on. Lin and Naru were concentrating on the monitors, Marie helping them and Yasuhara out with the research Maiko was working with Gene and Masako to get them along with a spirit in the school. John was watching them and Ayako was fixing her nails, Mai got them all some more tea to drink and another cup of coffee for Maiko. It seemed that only Takigawa didn't have anything to do. As if on cue his tummy growled. He blushed and was about to say something when Marie giggled and said, " Maiko, I believe it is you turn to go to the cafeteria. Go on and take someone with you. I do think that we all could use a break." Naru muttered something that made Lin glare at him. " Gene go with Maiko. " was all he said before going back to the papers he was reading.

Maiko got up from the chair and went to wards the dot and opened it, just to bump into a boy with black hair. He was tall and quite a good looker. His green eyes taking in the looks of the people in the room until it finally rested on Maiko. She had moved away from him as soon as she recognised him. He grinned and walked towards her, " My dear Maiko.. I really wanted to see you again.. especially after that night.." a small amount of gasps were heard when he finished his sentence. " Kei. I believe that we met each other in class. And I think that you very well know what misunderstandings your words can cause. " her eyes were cold and her voice was lifeless, but it had a slight tinge of annoyance. Kei pushed her on the wall and whispered something in her ear, startling her. She let him put his hand on her shoulders without any resistance, when Marie got up and pulled the boy by his collar, " I think that Onozuki, you need a short counciling with me.." she smiled and for the first time her smile sent shivers down every ones body.

Mai went to her sister and asked her what he said to her. Maiko was glaring at Kei though Marie was scolding him. Gene slowly held her and told her to sit down on the chair and then go.

* * *

 ** _That's it!_**

 ** _So people I know that this story doesn't match the original story of Ghost Hunt but what can I say it is a Fanfic after all . And just for your info, the poll I am holding is displayed on my page so please check it out._**

 ** _I know that all of you are wondering as to why am I not concentrating on Mai and Naru. It is because each of my GH story will be working on a different pair. And this one is based on Gene and Maiko.._**

 ** _Reviews are very much welcome._**

 ** _Bye_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi there**_

 _ **I am back!**_

 ** _Last time I forgot to tell you about the font usage in the story.._**

 ** _*_** _When the font is in italics, then the person is thinking to themselves._

 _ **When the font is in bold italics, then the person is talking telepathically to someone else.**_

 _When the font is in italics and is underlined then its a Flash back. _

_**When the font is in bold italics and is underlined then the narrator is telling us the detail...***_

 _ **And now .. ON WITH THE STORY! ! !**_

* * *

Maiko refused to tell anyone about what Kei told her, and for some reason Marie changed the topic. " So either way, I think that there might be some more information about this NOZOMI in the Student records..." " or maybe the teacher's records." Mai said. Marie nodded and looked towards Naru. " Well, since the spirits are attacking the students they might also attack you guys... so Naru, I suggest that you can make some groups to help increase the speed of the research and as well as protect the partner." Naru looked thoughtful for a moment, " Yes, what you said is right... okay. Lin and Marie - you are to find out more about Nozomi and this spirit; Takigawa and Matsuzaki - go check the temperature reading in the rooms; John and Hara - go on another round of the school and try find the spirits which attacked us; Yasuhara - go around and ask the teachers and students about the school and also ask if they know any Nozomi who was in the Student Council. The rest of us will stay in the Base, and Mai.. Tea." Mai pouted and muttered something like 'Narcissistic Jerk.' Every one went about to do their job, though Lin seemed to have a silent argument with Naru.

* * *

 **With John and Masako**

" Father Brown , there seem to be more spirits than I thought and the one who we are searching is really hard to find..." Masako's small voice broke the silence between them. " Yes, ," John's firm voice answered, " I may not be a medium but even I can sense them.. but there ought to be something that might hint us to who is that spirit." Masako nodded in reply. _' That is the most of a conversation I can keep with him...'_

They had just entered the Gymnasium when Masako held on to the young Priest's hand. John looked at her and pulled her out of the room and made her sit on on of the chairs, " Ms. Hara, please calm down and tell me what you saw.." his kind voice slowly calming the scared medium, " We should tell Kazuya about it. " John said helping Masako to get up.

* * *

 **With Marie and Lin**

"Okay, Lin-San , you aren't much of a talker are you..." Marie shook her head as she was reading through some of the teachers' records. Lin looked at her and sighed , " I am sorry if you feel that I am antisocial..." Marie blushed and waved her hands frantically, "No , no no no! I didn't mean that!" For once Lin couldn't help but chuckle _'She is so cute when she is vulnerable...'_ " It's alright.. Marie.."

 _On entering the staff room there was a teacher and he seemed to be staring at Marie.. " Gowda Sensei, we need to check the records , could you please give us the key to the Teacher's Reference Room." The man smirked at Marie and said, " Marie chan , I might if you allow me to be with you in the reference room alone. " Lin was watching this scene and finally decided to intervene, " Excuse me Sir, but we need to research about a few students and teachers.. and before you ask, I am part of SPR and am here to take care of your problems." Lin's voice was sharp and curt. He meant business. Gowda must have realised that as he gave them the keys and left muttering curses. Marie smiled at Lin and mouthed a thanks, while Lin was wondering, 'Why was I so angry...'_

Thinking back on what happened in the staff room Marie was glad that Lin was there with her. " Lin San, look at this article , ' The twins Nozomi and Noriko Onoda have done it again! They have once again brought Laurels to the school. The President and Vice President are back in action.' What do you think about this article ?" Lin got up and shifted his seat beside her and read the article. He nodded at her, " I believe that this is the same Nozomi we are searching for.. now we need to find some details about her." Saying that Lin took the papers related to the article and pit them in a file. Marie took the Student records for 1998, and began her search for the twins.

* * *

 **Within the Base**

"Nee-chan, what did he say? " Mai was worried about her sister. Maiko ignored her and said her to try to sense the spirits presence. Mai huffed and gave her sister some coffee and the rest of them some tea.

Naru was looking at the monitors for any activity while Gene was sitting next to Maiko and asking her random questions as to how did they learn to control their PK. " Mai is a Latent psychic and has telepathic powers while I am a PK user. I too am telepathic but my connection is the strongest with Mai and some otherswho are telepathic as well. And I am a PK-LT user with slight PK-MT & PK- ST powers.. but Marie is amazing.. I don't usually praise anyone but Marie is an exception, She is an ESP and also a PK user. She can use practically all types of PK abilities there are.." Marie enteredthe room followed by Lin and John carrying Masako.

"...and that's what we found.." They had finished saying Naru about the research. Takigawa and Ayako said that the Gym, Class 1-A and the Student Council Room's temperatureswere lower than the rest of the rooms. Naru was quite through the the whole result of the investigation. "Now we just have to wait for Yasu ." Gene said smiling at them. Mai made another batch of drinks and sat next to her sister. She drank her tea and was starting to doze off.

 **Mai's POV**

 _OH NO... I don't want to sleep... I think I can hear my sister saying something..._

 ** _Mai got up in her Astral Plane and looked around and noticed someone else in there._** _Who is there? '"Hello? Who are you..Gene!" What is he doing in my plane. Gene moved closer to me, "Hey Mai, never thought that I and you can share our planes, huh? Even I didn't. Well , let's go. " I was slightly confused and decided to ask him about it later.. when the scene changed._

 _"Nozomi are you an idiot! Mom could've died you Bitch! " a girl with coal black hair was shouting at me.. but why? "Noriko, that was an accident Mom didn't get hurt.. though I am sorry that Daddy got hurt.. but it is not that bad.." I said.. wait that means that I am right now sharing Nozomi's memories. The scene is changing..Woah, is that Kei?! " Nee-chan, Daddy is dead.. why? Why Nozomi Nee-chan? " Kei had tears in his eyes. The scene changed again, this time I was in the Student Council Room. "Nozomi! That's it! I've had enough. You are the reason Dad died. You are the reason for Mom's sadness. You're not fit to live." Wait is that a knife! " Wait Noriko don't! " Ugh, it hurts.. The scene changed and I am back in my plane." There you are!" Gene's warm voice makes me turn towards him. "Hey , looks like it is time for us to get up.." Saying that he vanished and I woke up._

Naru was above me and I felt my heart skip a beat, " Um , Naru..? " He ignored me and sat on the chair. "What did you see?" I felt myself getting ready to punch him when my sister got up and hit him on his head (not that hard) Naru the Narcissist was shocked and glared at her, while she answered him back with a glare. Everybody started laughing and a few were trying to hold back there giggles.

I told them about everything I saw and Gene said that he will train me in the Astral Plane as per Marie's request. Just then Yasu came in, " Oh my! Naru-chan~ did you miss me?" A cold glare from Naru silenced him. " Tell us what you found." _Blunt as always._ "Um.. yeah , Sorry but I didn't find much information but I asked a few students about Nozomi and Kei , the Onozuki guy, told that he didn't know anyone with that name but when I asked him if he knew any Onoda, he said that his previous surname was Onoda. After that I worked my charm on one of his friends, Mako I believe, and he said that Kei had two twin elder sisters, who he hated.." " Well , now that we know who all are related to this case it will be easier.. but why does Noriko attack the members of the Council?" I ask. Naru was about to answer me when Maiko said, " Jelousy. My guess is that Noriko was not as popular as Nozomi. And regarding the ending to Mai's dream, I believe that as in defence Nozomi must have attacked Noriko causing both the Sisters to die. And Kei had seen that happen so he disposed of their body somewhere else.. now don't ask how. Kei is a guy and right now he is supposed to be in his Third year he left school and joined again this year. And Kei too is a psychic, so he might have been able to communicate with one of his sisters and just a guess it is.." "Noriko. " Maiko glared at Naru but let him continue, "And Noriko finds the present Student Council quite similar to the one she was part of. Mai is popular and every one like her. Maiko is not liked by all the students. One is the President and the other Vice President. She is seeing Maiko as herself and Mai as Nozomi. She wants Maiko to kill Mai. And Marie is an obstacle in her plan." Every one was registering this information in their mind. "So you've got a plan? " Ayako asked. Naru smirked. " I might need a few more psychics for it." He looked at Marie and Maiko. "You two up for it? " Marie smiled while Nee-chan smirked, " Of course /Obviously. "

* * *

 ** _Wrap up Crew!_**

 ** _Ok first I'm sorry for the delay in posting the chapter. It is quite a busy week for me as I am the Class monitor ( Rep.) And have got some problems to sort out at home. GOMENNASAI 🙇🙇🙇🙇_**

 ** _So I am just gonna say this:_**

 ** _This story is a base story for all my GHOST HUNT fanfics, and I am not a Lin×Madoka fan.. sorry._**

 ** _And there will be another one or two chapters at the most. I held a poll and very few people voted. So next I am gonna concentrate on a one shot collection of GH. For the sequels I will be writing an Author's note at the end of the story. So do read it._**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi there!**_

 _ **Rin is back! Firstly, I am sorry for the typing errors, please bear with me.**_

 _ **I believe that this is the last chapter for 'New Beginnings ' so I am thankful to all those who viewed and reviewedthis story. Do tell me how much you likedit on a scale of 1 to 10 where 10 is the highest. Now, On with the story! !**_

* * *

The sun was setting and most of the students have left. Maiko was successful in keeping Kei back in school. "It is time. " Naru looked at the council room. Mai and Maiko were in the room and Masako was trying to get in contact with Nozomi. Marie had managed to make Kei get Noriko to appear in front of them. "Nozomi and Noriko , I need you to stop this. You should not stay in this place anymore. Your Father died because of Cancer, not of you dropping the boxes on him Nozomi. Noriko your Mother was depressed to know that your Father had Cancer and they both felt sad because of you two's constant bickering."Marie said in a soft but firm voice. " Nee-chan, what they are telling is true. Your arguments were also the reason I hated you.. but no more. Please stop this fight." Both spirits hesitated, then suddenly Noriko threw herself at Nozomi but Maiko came in between, Noriko possessed her body and screamed. Gene held Maiko down with Takigawa and John exorcised Noriko. Nozomi looked at Mai and said, "You are right. But you are lucky as well.. you have a lovely sister and a beautiful family.." she smiled and passed on.

"Now that was simple!" Takigawa said cheerfully. "Not so much when you have someone practically sitting on you.." Maiko said. The Team had cleansed the whole school and Kei was suspended for a week. They were packing up. "So... looks like this it it. Well, I hope we will see each other somewhere. " Mai said a slight hint of sadness in her voice. Ayako hugged her " Now aren't you the sweetest!" Marie smiled and said, " It is time I formally thank you all for your assistance. Please take care." She bowed, Maiko and Mai too did the same.

"Wait...um.." Lin was about to say something when Naru interrupted, " I have a proposal. Would you three like to work part-time with SPR? " the rest of the team looked at him with shocked expressions, " We also have another member, a researcher, Madoka Mori. "Gene said. The girls thought for a moment and looked at Marie, " Well , the school allows you Part - time jobs and since I am your guardian, why not? It sounds interesting. " she (Marie ) said noticing how the girls smiled ( one just sighed ) and said , " , pleased to work with you. "

* * *

Quite a few days passed since the three of them joined SPR.

Marie was Lin's assistant, Mai was Naru's second assistant while Maiko was made Gene's assistant. And today they had another case.

" ." " Yeah yeah , Narcissistic Jerk. "

* * *

 _ **Yeah I know that the ending was short and boring.😩**_

 _ **And I am really sorry for that. This story is over now.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Hello all.**_

 _ **I am here to say that now that this story is over.. I am gonna start working on a GHOST HUNT ONE-SHOT SERIES. It will be based on their daily day to day lifestyle. I am giving all you viewers the choice to choose any type of pairing of type of story you want me to write based on the characters I have introduced in this story. Yes I am including my OC's as well.**_

 _ **And I think that next week I am going to work on a sequel to this story. So I am giving you some options.**_

 _ **1\. HIDE AND SEEK : SPR team gets a request to exorcise a haunted amusement park. What will the team do when they come face to face with the dark secrets of the park and the ghostswho want to play a game?**_

 _ **2\. Switch Me!? : When the SPR take up a case in the middle of nowhere, and are cursed with a problem... The members have switched personalities? ! How will they handle the case and return to normal.**_

 _ **3\. Vocaloid based Ghost Hunt. You guys tell me of any Vocaloid song you want to see the GH group to be in. And I will do it.**_

 _ **Now choose from any one of these and tell me.**_

 _ **Bye**_


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Author's Note**

 _Please read carefully_

* * *

This is to inform you all that I will be changing my account in a short while. I will repost all the stories which I have posted till date and I hope that my dear viewers continue to read them and support me.

My new account will be **RinAmane0921**. I hope to have your constant support.

Thank you.

Regards,

RinAmane0913


End file.
